And She Saw The Snow
by Binkiekitty
Summary: Part one in an ongoing work, GSR meeting in San Fran at the convention. New character, mostly canon. Possible spoilers through season 8
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: **

Snow. That was defiantly a change. She hadn't touched snow—or even felt a cold wind across her cheek—in at least nine years. Not since she went on vacation when she was still living in San Fransisco.

**Chapter 1 **

Had it been that long? Could it have been that long since she last thought about something besides death? No. Not really, she knew her thoughts hadn't been far from death since that violent day when she was little...

Even so, her entire life had not been completely marred by that event. She had gone to school and, while at Harvard, made friends, most of them as awkward has her. While at Berkley, she had stretched her dating scheme to include one night (or one flight) stands. When she was at Harvard, she had made some of her first close friends. She never revealed her past to any of them, but it didn't matter. She had parties, study buddies, and a few boyfriends. She didn't see the need to talk about her parents, the foster homes, or her trouble fitting in when she was so happily exploring what life had to offer. When she graduated and was accepted to Berkley, she continued her life experiences, but things took a bit of a professional approach. She began to see older men, as all the men she dated who were her age seemed to be rather boring. She dated one of her professors until he traded her in for a younger model. While she was affronted, she didn't take it very personally. She just never took much of anything personally. That was how she coped.

She began to TA in physics and, as such, was in charge of booking and arranging special lectures for the science department. It was a job she took pride in. She arranged for the best expert of each field to make appearances during her first year. In return, she got to take out the guests on dinners and excursions on the University's dollar. She talked with the leading expert in Theoretical Aeronautics in gravity deficient atmospheres, the guru of biodiversity in Pacific mammals, and the leader of a new revolution in crime solving who had written the book Forensics: This ain't no speech.

She loved learning from all the different fields and during her second year, she invited more forensic based scientists under the guise of different disciplines because she had enjoyed that first lecture so much. After much maneuvering, she had arranged for the Forensics Academy Convention to take place at Berkley. She invited the national expert of anthropology, Dr. Miller, the world's most informed specialist in radio carbon-dating, Dr. Woodbourne, and, on a whim, she invited an entomologist who came highly recommended from her friend in the biology department, a guy named Dr. Grissom as keynote speakers.

"So you'll arrive at 4:34pm on American Airlines flight number 341? Alright, good. I'll meet you in baggage claim. You'll know me by my big maroon Berkley sweatshirt and ponytail. Yes, you have been set up for the lecture on decomposition and blowflies. Oh? Alright, we'll add another one before that, anthropology of a crime scene. Alright, Dr. Grissom, I look forward to your arrival, as does Berkley. See you next week." Sara hung up the phone. Dr. Grissom would be there for at least two weeks and had offered to give an additional lecture free of charge.

Most people don't realize that guest lecturers received a generous stipend, most of the time, in addition to their accommodations, so for the doctor to offer another lecture without monetary adjustment, well, it was just pretty rare. The convention only lasted four days. Monday through Thursday and Sara was a bit confused as to why he would be staying all that time.

Sara was working on her master's degree in applied fluid physics. She enjoyed her classes and was in the midst of working on her thesis. This took up much of her time, but she still had time for friends. Later that night she met up with one of her really good friends at the local art bar.

"So you're going to be tied up for two weeks with this dude?" Jason asked. He was a good friend of Sara, and was a little protective of her free time. "You have to follow this old guy around and cater to him for _two_ weeks? Don't most people stay for just a few days?"

"He said that he wanted to take in some sights and since he offered to give another lecture—well, I couldn't refuse. Since we had to cut the budget last year, I had to halve the number of guests this semester. If I can get an additional one free of charge, I'm going to do it." She explained.

"But we're supposed to go out for my birthday! The big 24! I'm supposed to show you a good time since you showed me a good time on your birthday." he winked at her and mock-pouted. "It's only fair."

"We'll go out anyway, probably. I might have to invite him along, but if he's as nerdy and old as everyone says... I mean, he's just over forty. He's sure to turn it down to go look at his bugs," she rationalized.

"Bugs?"

"Yeah." Sara began to giggle. "He's an entomologist, in addition to being a crime scene investigator. He used to work as a coroner, but now...well," she began to whisper for effect, "he lists his hobbies as chess, roller coaster riding, and cockroach racing."

"What" Jason sprayed all over Sara, laughing.

"Thanks." She said, wiping the soda off of her face.

They both broke out in full on laughter and it took several minutes before either of them could talk.

"Cockroach racing? Like, how does that work?" Jason began in a faux-serious tone.

"I'm not sure I want to know—and" giving him a warning look, "I'm not going to ask."

"So he's flying in in on Thursday, resting up over the weekend, giving a lecture on anthropology on Monday, another on bugs on Thursday, and leaving a week after that?" Jason was going over the printed itinerary that Sara had in front of her.

"uh huh."

"So what are you supposed to do for that last week?"

"Dunno. Maybe not see him at all. He seemed like he just wanted to relax. Must have a stressful job or something. Mentioned something about a theme park nearby, but when I looked it up it said all the roller coaster we down for the season. I guess they stop running at the beginning of December until the first week of February."

"So you have no idea how much of the next two weeks are going to be yours?"

"Right"

"Oh."

Sara and Jason finished their casual dinner, and after having drunk a few beers each, he walked her to her apartment. "So..."

"You know you say that a lot." Sara joked.

"Right. Um, well... I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner on Wednesday, an early happy birthday before the old man gets here."

"I'd love to, but I really have to get ready for him and finish that chapter in my thesis. I know I won't work on it once he's here. I never do when they come."

"Because you're too busy sucking up," He lightly punched her arm.

"No! I'm just learning. They're interesting. I'm just taking advantage of a situation. I'd have to spend time with them either way, why not get something out of it?" Heat began to flush her face and the _thump thump _ of her embarrassed heartbeat was reverberating in her ears. She hated being called a suck up. It was the kind of thing that the kids called her in high school just because she was interested in learning.

"I was just joking. Jeez." Jason protested. "You know, I was thinking that for Christmas break, since you always spend it in your apartment dead to the world, we could go on a trip somewhere. Maybe over the border?"

Sara began to smile in spite of herself. He always had a way of making her feel less angry or flustered or whatever emotion was overtaking her. It was he who had, on the first day of classes, sat with her in the cafeteria and joked. It was he who broke into her hard exterior and helped her to understand what getting emotionally invested meant. It was he who she would be in love with--if he hadn't been gay.

She remembered the conversation that took place a few months after the start of her first year...

"_So, do you have any girlfriends?"_

"_Um.. No, just you."_

"_You have any other...romantic encounters?" _

"_Not really. I just. Well, I just got out of a long term relationship. Been with Cherry for almost four years, all the way through getting my undergraduate degree. We, well... I feel funny telling you this because I feel funny telling anyone, but."_

"_What? Is it that bad?" _

"_Well, I don't think so, maybe you will, though."_

_Sara had been stunned by his serious tone. He was always so jovial, happy-go-lucky, and care free. This new demeanor made her nervous. _

"_I'm just... Well, I realized that I'm" his voice dropped to little more than a whisper and he leaned into the table toward Sara, "__gay.__" _

_It has sounded so small at the time. He was much changed now. He had embraced it and regularly took Sara for all day trips, guy hunting, and shoe shopping. He openly wore pink and had gone through four different, albeit fleeting, relationships in the last year and a half. But Sara was his best friend; he first person he had "outed" himself to. _

"Well, at least you're happy. When this dud leaves town, we are going to party it up, 'kay?" Jason was opening her apartment door for her and she stepped in.

"Sounds great. See you sometime next week." Sara hugged him goodbye and thought about all the things she had to do during her short weekend and packed week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weekend went by quickly and soon, it was Thursday and she still had to finalize some social activities for the impeding visit by the speakers.

"Lets see..." Sara began talking to herself as she pulled up the computer and began to go through the week's list of lectures and following activities:

Monday: Dr. Grissom's Lecture on Anthropology and the crime scene

3pm-6pm, 20 minute intermission

At 7pm until whenever the old people dropped, a social formal with dinner included

Tuesday: Dr. Miller's Lecture on Anthropology and Decomposition

3pm- 6pm, 20 minute intermission

Dinner at 7pm at that new Japanese place...sushi

Wednesday: Dr. Woodborne's Lecture on radio carbon-dating and its uses (and misuses) in the field

Free night

Thursday: Dr. Gissom's Lecture on the life cycle of the blow fly in a crime scene decomposition

3:30pm- 6:30pm, 20 minute intermission

Farewell dinner and dancing at 8pm with the school alumni, chancellor, various deans, and politicians

Friday: Mostly everyone will leave.

"Hm.." Sara wondered aloud, "I guess I'll have to make this a bit more formal for the brochures. I guess they might not appreciate 'when the old people drop' part." Sara finished this up and took it to the campus print shop. "Copy out four hundred. I need them by Sunday."

Sara looked at the time and realized that she'd better get dressed and drive to the airport to pick up the first guest. The other two speakers would be handled by the other TA who was only in her first year. Seniority pays at times. She sped up to her bedroom and picked out her maroon sweatshirt and looked in the mirror. She hadn't had much time to spend on herself and it showed. Her wavy brown hair needed a trim and probably a wash, not to mention a bit of styling. She didn't even own any make up right now and she made a mental note to pick some up before this week's formal events. She pushed her hair up into a messy ponytail and flew down the stairs to her car. She was at baggage claim a half an hour before the flight was scheduled to arrive and took a seat. The last week had been hell on her and she leaned against the rough wall to rest. She didn't remember closing her eyes, but the next thing she knew was

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Uh..I'm sorry, What?" Sara answered groggily.

"Are you my ride to the hotel for the convention?"

Sara's eyes snapped open to see someone far from "old fogy" material squatting in front of her with his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drift off, gosh. Yes. I'm your ride. I promise to keep both eyes open while I drive."

"That's a bit comforting. Would you rather I drive?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine. Just busy. I'm parked out here, let me give you a hand with your bags."

He seemed to be packed for a few weeks rather than days. There were at least two sealed Styrofoam coolers and she tried not to think about what was in there, given his lecture topics. She grabbed an airport trolley and heaped his four suit cases, two bags, two coolers, dress bag, and shoulder bag onto its platform. She wheeled it ahead of him and tried to make small talk.

"So you're staying for a bit longer than most of the others, any reason?"

"Just haven't been here before, have some time off, so I thought I'd stay."

"Ah. Good call. Lots to see and do here. Especially if you're gay."

"Um...good."

An awkward silence followed and Sara wondered why and then realized, suddenly, what she had said. "I mean, if you're gay, which you probably aren't. I mean, my friend is gay and he loves it here. You two should meet. I mean, because he's a great guy, not because he's gay..."

"Sounds fine." He seemed more intrigued and amused by her rambling than offended. While Sara didn't appreciate being the butt of jokes, she was pleased to see that she hadn't offended the man.

They reached the car and she loaded his stuff into the trunk and back seat. "Should I or should I not ask what is in the coolers?"

"Well, it depends on whether you're going to attend the lectures or not."

"Of course I am. I arranged everything. I love to see my projects run their course. I spent nearly a year planning this."

"Then not. Its a surprise for the lecture."

"Which one?"

"That is going to give you a hint," he raised a playful eyebrow. "I guess I can tell you. For the second one, with the decomposing bodies and blow fly life cycles."

"Ah. I guess I didn't want to know. Its either bugs or bodies."

"You have a problem with them?"

"Not bodies, I'm actually interning at the coroner's office starting next semester and I hope to be hired full time by the summer, after I earn my Master's. But bugs. They're kinda creepy. I mean, its what they do, they creep, right?"

He laughed. "So I don't think we've actually been introduced. I know you're Sara Sidle, and I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom, but we haven't introduced ourselves." He held out a hand in friendship.

"I'm Sara Sidle, nice to meet you." They grasped hands in greeting while she was stopped at a red light and they continued the pleasantries until they arrived at the hotel, which was about a block away from the campus.

"Here you go. Why don't I park and help you get your stuff in," Sara suggested.

"Um, I think I can get it." He got out of the car and began piling all of the bags with straps on his shoulders. Sara got out of the car and looked on amusedly. When he ran out of shoulders, arms, and hands and still had the whole trunk to unload he sighed and said, "maybe not."

"How did you get these all on the plane in the first place? Make ten trips through security?" Sara was loading her own arms and hands with his suitcases and coolers before she spotted a luggage trolley and laughed at herself. "Hold on."

She walked over and grabbed the trolley and loaded it up. "That kind of takes the fun out of it." Grissom said as he walked over, smirking to Sara while he unloaded his arms. "Let me just check in."

Grissom checked into the hotel and motioned for Sara to come over. "Go ahead and leave it here. I can get it."

"I can bring it up, it's kinda heavy and I wouldn't want you to get hurt before your lectures next week."

"Alright. Room 418. You lead the way." He pressed the elevator button for her and she maneuvered the cart into the small space, she was crunched to one side and had to stand shoulder to shoulder with Grissom. He smelled nice, like washed clothes and English Leather. She spun around as the door opened with a DING and pulled the cart out. Her long hair whipped him in the face.

"Whoa, there."

"Sorry!" she cringed. She wasn't doing a very good job of "sucking up," as Jason would call it; fell asleep while waiting for him, insinuated he was gay, and now blinded him. "I—uh—just. Let me unload these before I maim you." He followed her out and opened his door when the arrived at 418.

Grissom chuckled at that. "Well, we can't have that. Here we are." They unloaded the trolley into the room. It was a regular room with basic amenities. A queen bed was flanked by two wall sconces and covered in a gaudy floral duvet. There was a night stand with the basic lamp, alarm clock, and phone, a small table with with stationary lying on top, a chair pulled it up to it. Grissom sighed as he sat on the bed. "Home sweet home for the next few weeks."

"So what are you here to sight see?" Sara asked, as she began to take the trolley out of the room.

"Dunno. Gardens, maybe. Museums. Just something different. They made me take my vacation time, so I figured I'd use it here. I'm not real far from where I grew up in Marina Del Rey. Maybe I'll take a drive down memory lane. We'll see."

"Alright, well I'll be seeing you. The other speakers both arrive on Sunday. There isn't really anything planned until Monday after your first lecture. If you want, I can email you a schedule for the week." He nodded as she explained.

"I'll be available for any questions or whatever. Here's my cell number." She handed him a piece of paper and bid him good evening.

"Do you know where there is anything good to eat?" he asked before the door was closed all the way.

Sara opened the door again and popped back in, "I usually eat at the Thai place down the street. The King and I. Very original, I know. But they have good food. It's just a block from my place so I basically live there." He nodded and turned away. Sara left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"So, what was he like? Did he have like a pet snake on his shoulder? Pet tarantula? Hissing Cockroaches for those races?" Sara looked at Jason like he was mad. "I looked up cockroach racing, they are those huge ones from Africa."

Sara raised an eyebrow and stared at her friend while they waited for their order. Talking about her favorite Thai place made her hungry and, even though she really didn't have the time, she called Jason and asked if he wanted to grab something to eat.

"He, actually... well, he is older. But he's not, like, old. Actually, he's kinda cute. Alright, he's really cut--"

"What?" Jason's question was soon answered as Sara waved at a man standing behind him. "Oh."

"Dr. Grissom. Nice to see you. Glad you took me up on my advice. Would you like to take a seat with us, we just ordered and could have your food held while we wait for you." Sara's face had flushed and Jason eyed the man with measured parts of interest and suspicion.

"I don't want to intrude. Is this your boyfriend?"

"No. He's just my good friend. Jason, this is Dr. Grissom. Dr. Grissom, this is my best friend, Jason." They shook hands and Dr. Grissom noticed the look on Jason's face.

"Something the matter, Jason?" he asked.

"Oh, no" Jason realized what he must look like, "I just, Sara was telling me about the coolers and we were speculating as to what was in there." Jason winked at Sara for two reasons. First, because he felt he had just saved himself quite a bit of embarrassment and second, because Sara had just finished telling him that she didn't want to think about what could be kept in the coolers.

Sara kicked him under the booth and he grunted. Dr. Grissom noticed but just asked, "Do you really not mind me joining you two?"

"Not at all, have a seat" Sara said. She motioned for him to sit next to Jason, because she had her purse and Jason and her jackets on the bench next to her. Instead, Dr. Grissom picked up the pile and moved it next to Jason who scowled at Sara for offering. He didn't get to see her hardly at all this week, and now she's inviting someone else in?

Sara gave him a warning look and handed Dr. Grissom a menu. "The noodles are good, and so is the beef. I think Jason got the sour pork, though," she said pointedly at Jason while Dr. Grissom looked over the menu.

The food eventually arrived and Jason began to watch Dr. Grissom's every move. Sara didn't understand why he was acting so childish and kept looking at him at regular intervals to give him the "look."

"Excuse me. I'll be right back. The restroom is where?" Grissom asked.

"Back right corner, left of aquarium." Sara was relieved to have a moment alone with Jason. He needed a bit of chastising. "What the hell is your problem?"

"He's just so...well...you said he isn't married?"

"Yeah"

"And he's successful?"

"Yeah?"

"And he's very attractive?"

"Yeah?"

"And he's over forty?"

Sara, loosing her patience and time alone with Jason, "Yes, so what?"

"Well, either he's got serious issues or he's gay." Jason finished as Sara's mouth dropped open. "If he's got problems, then he's yours. And if he's gay, he's mine. He is way too good looking to—Hello Dr. Grissom!"

Sara blushed and hoped that he hadn't overheard Jason talking. He didn't give any signs that he heard the conversation, but he sat down and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Dr. Grissom, what do you do when you're not lecturing or working?" Sara was fishing for some topic that would be received well, one that would start a conversation about something else to fill the silence.

"I play chess. I like to ride roller coasters. I really like that. I like to race my cockroaches." Grissom slowly listed off the answer. "What I really need to do more is ask women out for dates." He said this a bit too directly and both Jason and Sara blushed, "Even though I don't have any serious issues that I know about, but I just can't seem to get a date real often."

"Oh." Sara and Jason said at the same time.

"Well, I go on lots of dates, but if work calls—which it always does—I have to leave to cover the crime. Dates don't like it much when you leave them." Grissom talked to his napkin and looked up playfully at his dinner partners, smirking. "Don't worry about it, it's not the first time both things have been said."

"I'm so sorry. We wouldn't have said anything, we didn't know you could hear us." Sara began wildly.

"I didn't hear you, I can read lips. Sorry for lip-dropping."

"If dinner is nearly done, then I guess this is where we make our no-so-graceful exit and bit you adieu." Jason was the one trying to make amends now.

"That sounds fine." Grissom smiled genially, seeming to get a kick out of Jason's reaction. Jason, utterly beet red and fumbling, reached for his jacket as he got up.

"Well, thank you for a...well. For putting up with us. Sorry. Again." Sara made to get up but Grissom stayed put. "You have my phone number and my email if you have an questions, so I'll see you on Monday if not sooner?"

"No I don't. I only have your number, not your email. You didn't send me an email yet, so I don't have it yet."

"Oh. Right. um...paper?" Sara looked around in vain and took the pen from signing the bill and picked up Grissom's hand. "Here you go, That should do it."

"Right," Grissom got up and grabbed Sara's purse and jacked only to cover he shoulders and hand her the black bag. "See you Monday if not before."

"Right. Sorry. I...uh...email if you need anything. I'm only working on my thesis this weekend, so that means I won't be doing much until Monday. Bye."

"By Dr. Grissom. Sorry." Jason began.

"Don't keep calling me that. My first name is Gilbert. Gil is fine."

"Kay, bye Gil." Jason said.

"Bye Dr. Grissom." Sara said turning around.

"Adieu! 'tis love's last greeting, The parting hour is come" Grissom said back. The other two turned abruptly and stared, smiled, and continued on out.

"He's so weird." Jason said, almost before the door had closed.

"But he's brilliant and he knows Beranger and he didn't treat us like shit because we messed up so bad." Sara reasoned back.

"I didn't say being weird was a bad thing." Jason said resentfully. "Lets go to your place, we'll throw on pajamas, grab a movie, and sack out."

Grissom looked on out the window as they talked and began down the street, smiling after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, as you can see, there is much that can be learned from this forgotten science. By using forensics in crime investigation, along with traditional tactics, the solve rate increases exponentially. Anthropology is just one piece in the larger puzzle of forensics." Grissom concluded his lecture and was met with raucous applause. The auditorium was packed with wide eyed students, faculty, and community members, all standing and clapping. "How'd I do?" Grissom asked as he exited the stage.

"Great! I don't think I've seen such a fantastic response before. You really had them. I, uh, have a question." Sara handed him a bottle of cold water while she spoke.

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering how you can tell a male from a female by only looking at the bones in the leg."

"The hood on the femur is larger in males than females."

"Ah, and you can tell whether a woman gave birth or not by...?"

"Scarring on the pelvic bone."

Sara nodded and said, "The age of a victim is estimated by what method?"

"Several, actually, arthritis, bone density, the number of bones and how they are fused, or not fused together...anything else?"

"Sorry." Sara blushed. She knew she was just stalling for some courage before he left for the night.

"Its alright, I don't think I've ever met someone without an anthropology degree this interested in it. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?"

"Aren't you going tonight? To the social?"

"No. I wasn't planning on it."

"I hate to tell you, but you have to go. There are only two things that the University requires when you lecture for them: a lecture and subsequent smoozing of the people in charge of the money. You have to go, even if just for a little bit."

"I hate politics."

"Sorry. See you tonight?"

"I guess so. What do I wear?"

"Something formal. There is going to be a dinner and dancing thing."

"Ah. Great" Grissom rolled his eyes and left.

Sara and Jason arrived at the social a few minutes after seven and took their seats at the table. Sara had assigned seats with the three speakers, the chancellor, and a few other important people at a table that seated 12. Dr. Woodbourne and Dr. Miller arrived a short while later with the other TA, and soon the table was filled and the dinner began. Grissom arrived after soup and took the only seat left, next to Sara.

"Sorry, I had to go find something to wear." Grissom began to eat his soup without another word.

"As I was saying, I hope to have a master's in Forensic analysis soon, here at the school. The undergraduate degrees have taken off and our enrollment in the sciences has taken a huge upswing since we opened the program." The chancellor was trying to impress the guests, as usual. Jason began fall into a stupor and were grateful when the main course arrived and they began to eat the baked salmon.

"Dr. Grissom, does anthropology or entomology help you more in the field?" Sara asked.

"Well, I guess," Grissom began to ponder the question as all eyes turned to him, "probably anthropology but I enjoy the bugs more."

"Why?" Sara pressed on, trying to get him to talk and simultaneously keep the chancellor quiet.

"I like the cycle the insects represent. It is methodical and rhythmic. I like methods and rhythm." Grissom explained this at his plate with his lips pursed.

"I like rhythm, too, but it usually involves a woman, if you know what I mean?" The chancellor chuckled. He was an older, rather crass man who made these kind of comments often.

Sara raised her eyebrow and Jason coughed into his napkin. The rest of the table began to laugh politely. Sara finished her food and excused herself. Jason soon followed. They went to the kitchen to make sure dessert was on its way and then visited the band to see if they needed anything. When they returned, arm in arm, Madeline, the other TA, raised her eyebrow and said, "Where did you two sneak off to?"

The table glanced at the pair and they blushed. "You know Sara's not my type." Jason began to get a little angry. "She's wearing a dress."

The people at the table looked at each other inquisitively. Jason pulled out Sara's chair and seated himself. "What? The pink napkin in my suit pocket didn't tip you all off?" Sara giggled and the whole table, including Jason, dissolved into laughter. Madeline looked a bit confused.

"I thought you two were together. You always hang out and he stays at your place all the time." Madeline said accusingly to Sara.

"Well, I suppose I have to have someone to spend my time with, since I stopped dating a few years back." Sara said to defend her virtues.

"Why would a pretty girl like you do a thing like that?" The chancellor had found his voice again. It was well known that he often hit on his students.

"I—well, um." Sara had been blindsided by this last comment.

"People who love their work often don't have time for romance." Grissom was the one to answer this time. "_I _haven't been on a proper date in almost a decade." He folded his napkin and made to get up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my hotel room to get some sleep before tomorrow's lecture."

"Wait just one minute, sir. You must stay for a little of the dancing, I know my daughter would love a chance to dance with you and Dr. Woodbourne. I, myself, would like to dance with Dr. Miller." The chancellor was known for his love of rubbing elbows with people he thought were respectable.

"Uh."

"Just one, maybe two dances, I'll save you half way through. His daughter steps on people's feet." Sara whispered to Grissom.

"Alright."

The music began, a vintage 1960's band complete with crooner, and everyone took to the dance floor. Sara and Jason always began these functions and did so tonight. Jason was an accomplished ballroom dancer because his mother owned a studio back home, and he twirled and swung Sara around like a pro. Soon the Chancellor and Dr. Miller, Grissom and the Chancellor's daughter, Cloe, and several others from the table began to dance. Before a few minutes had passed the entire room seemed to be on the floor and it was getting crowded. "I'd better go save him, you wearing your steel-toed shoes" Sara said to Jason.

"Yup." They split up and approached the couple. "Excuse me Mademoiselle. I believe that you owe me a dance!" Jason swiftly stepped in and took a giggling 16 year old girl in his arms and began to gracefully swing her about.

"Thanks." Grissom said as he took Sara's hand. "My toes might be swollen all week. I should buy your friend some new shoes for saving me."

"He's got a pair of steel-toed dress shoes just for the Chancellor's daughter." Grissom raised his eyebrows and Sara laughed. "I know. We make quite a team."

"It certainly seems that you do. And there's nothing going on between you two?" Grissom was reaching for any small talk as he waited for the song to be over.

"Nope. We are just best buds. He stays the night a lot. We even sleep in the same bed, but it is completely platonic. I'm like the sister he never had, can sleep next to, shower with, shop with, and check out guys with," Sara said playfully.

"Wow. Lucky guy." Grissom was not a very good dancer and he awkwardly tried to spin Sara, knocking her into another couple. "Uh, sorry. He's also your dance partner, huh?"

"Don't worry about it. You're a scientist, you're polite, and if you could dance well too, I'd have to fall in love with you." Sara joked. The music ended and she dropped her hands. "It's been lovely. If you want to make your exit, now would be the time. The Chancellor is busy with the other two speakers."

"Thanks."

Grissom left without another word and Sara and Jason met back up. They rarely danced after the first one but tonight Jason scooped her up and they waltzed around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jason, I love you. Seriously. You're my best friend and you take care of me. Are you staying the night tonight?" Sara had consumed some extra pink punch and was feeling the effects. She was arm in arm with Jason who was trying to keep her steady. She tried to kiss him.

"I don't think so, not tonight. You know how you get when you drink. Tonight isn't going to be different."

"Whatever." Sara threw her arms around herself and marched off toward her apartment. She hated it when he called her on her feelings toward him. She let herself into her apartment and went to sleep.

When she woke up she got ready for that day's lecture and took some extra time in the shower washing off the drunkenness of last night. She remembered, with a shudder, how Jason had pushed her away and she was disgusted with herself. It wasn't that she wanted him, per se, she just wanted someone.

She attended the lecture and Grissom took a seat next to her. She yawned, trying to conceal her hangover.

"Long night?"

"Just sampled the punch more than usual."

"Ah. That can be dangerous. Where is your partner in crime?"

"Mad at me. I'll be attending the dinner tonight sans Jason."

"May I ask why?"

"Basically, because I get lonely when I'm drunk and he, rightfully, gets offended by it. I'm a head case, ya know?"

"No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness." Grissom quipped.

"Who said that?"

"Aristotle. Bit touched, himself, you know."

"Well, I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll see you there."

They all arrived at the Sushi place at about the same time. Sara sat next to Grissom and, to her surprise, Jason sat next to her. "Hey."

"I thought you were mad at me." Sara raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"I am. But I love sushi. I couldn't miss it, even if it means that I'll have to sit by you," he joked and Sara was relieved to have her friend back.

"We would've missed you." Grissom said across Sara.

"I'm glad I'd be missed. Am I still taking you out tomorrow night? Dr. Grissom, you'd be welcome to join us, It's my birthday."

"I'm sure the man has better things to do." Sara was getting nervous. Going out meant more drinking and after last night's episode, she wasn't too keen on repeating her experience.

"I'd love to go. How old are you?" Grissom seemed interested in going. Sara nearly spit out her drink in shock.

"24. Sara's going to show me how to do it."

"You're 24?" Grissom seemed to stare at his plate, guiltily.

"26, actually," Sara said like a ten year old exclaims her age to be 10 and a half, not just 10.

"So where do you all go?"

"We usually go to this art bar. I buy on my birthday, its a tradition that Sara and I have. We pay for the other poor sod to go with us on our birthday." Jason was smiling now and threw her arm around Sara. "We family-less folk have to stick together."

"You, neither one, have family?" Grissom was glad to have something to talk about. This week had been full of idle conversation so far.

"Sara has a mother, but she doesn't see her much, and a brother she hasn't heard from in ages. I don't have anyone, so we have each other" Jason volunteered.

"What about you Dr. Grissom? We can't have someone with a family messing up our tradition." Sara was trying to shift the conversation away from her.

"Well, I do have a mother, but we don't visit much," Grissom began, "I was actually thinking about driving to visit her next week."

"Where does she live?" Sara was the one asking the questions now.

"Marina Del Rey."

"That would be nice. What is it like down there?"

"Coastal, breezy, warm."

"Don't mind Sara, she's only been to Harvard, Tamales Bay, and here. She doesn't take much time for traveling." Jason nudged Sara who began to redden.

"I just don't have time. I don't have a reason," Sara began defensively.

"Well maybe you should go with me to Marina Del Rey, that way you can say you've been four places instead of three." Grissom wouldn't mind someone going with him to visit his mother. She always worried that he didn't have anyone to spend time with. "You went to Harvard?"

"Yeah."

"What are you studying now?"

"Physics."

"You enjoy it," Grissom asked.

"I guess. It's not what I expected it to be, I am working on my thesis now." Neither of them noticed that Jason had left, nor that dinner was over. The talked for a long time about her thesis, what she enjoyed doing, what he did, and when they were leaving for the trip to Marina Del Rey. After about two hours of talking they both realized the time.

"Guess its getting kinda late, huh? Nearly 11." Grissom said.

"Yeah, I have to get home."

"I'll walk you." They arrived at Sara's and he dropped her off at the door. It hadn't been a date, and they weren't in any way together, but she still felt the urge to kiss him. When he turned to leave before she had even thought twice, she assumed it was best that she hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

RING

RING

Sara began to crawl out of bed before Jason beat her to the phone. "Hello? Yes, Dr. Grissom, Sara is here, but she's sleeping. Can I take a message? Ah, alright. Farty Arty's Pub. Seven thirty. Certainly. Casual. See you tonight. Thank you!"

"Who was that?" Sara said, collapsing in her bed.

"Dr. Grissom, wanted to ask you when the thing tonight was and where. And what to wear. Not too many social graces, this guy, huh? Doesn't seem to bother you, though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sara began to see where Jason was going.

"Its just that you, well, talked with him for hours last night and I know you have no interest in going to Marina Del Rey. I thought he was some weird old bug guy."

"So did I."

They arrived at Farty Arty's and took a seat, waiting for Grissom. "Hello!" He had arrived and taken a seat at the table. "Should I get the first drinks?"

"Ah, no. That is my job. The birthday person gets the drinks and takes pleasure in watching his friends get drunk. I keep the pictures for blackmail later," Jason chuckled while Grissom looked at Sara.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. You should see the pics I have from my birthday. Great shots. Jason is trying to get me back."

They ordered three rounds of tequila, having a beer between each, before Sara said that something else needed to be tried. That was followed by a round of lemon drops, and Sara looked at Jason, over her beer, and said, "I think seven and a half is about my limit after the other night."

"No, you need at least one shot of The Capitan, then I'll let you go after a few snaps." Jason shot a few pictures, slid another shot to Grissom and Sara who looked at each other and smiled.

"This is a very strange way of celebrating someone's birthday." Grissom took the shot and put it to his lips. "Bottom's up."

They finished the shot together and Sara got up to go use the bathroom. She stumbled a bit and grabbed the wall. "Sorry, I, uh, don't drink much." She disappeared into the bathroom and left Jason and Grissom by themselves.

"She should be alright, but if she starts hitting on you, don't take it personally, she gets like that when she gets drunk," Jason advised.

"Alright." Grissom pursed his lips and cocked his head to one side, "can't be all bad, can it?"

"Well, if you don't mind it, I'll have you take her home, but you have to take her up to her place, or she'll end up waking everyone up. Here are her keys."

"Did she have something happen that made her swear off men?" Grissom was beginning to loose the wall that he usually had up.

"A guy manhandled her and she was pretty upset about it. Then she just threw herself into her Master's, I don't even think she wants to get it, really, she just needs something to do."

Sara made her entrance and took a seat. "I think I'm about done. Take whatever pictures you want, but I'm outta here."

"Dr. Grissom is taking you home," Jason began to tell Sara, who's eyes began to grow wide.

"You can both call me Gil or Grissom." Grissom said, "All this Doctor stuff is making me a bit paranoid. We can leave now, if you want, Sara."

"Sure. Yeah." She gave Jason an evil look which was not at all concealed from Grissom.

"Why don't we get a picture of you two hugging?" Jason was eager to get some blackmail on Sara.

"Uh, Alright." Grissom said.

"I, uh," They hugged and Jason took the picture. Through the drunken haze Sara could still feel something between them and hoped she wasn't imagining it. He looked down at her as they parted.

"Lets get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day went by quickly and before Sara knew it, she was getting dressed up for the last Forensics Convention social. She had met all kinds of interesting people over the last few days and became more intrigued by the new field than she was in her current one. This was something that began to weigh heavily on her mind.

"So, you gonna dress up nice for Gil" Jason teased. He loved the fact that he made her uncomfortable and had the picture of them hugging framed for her that same morning.

"Shut up. I'm not even thinking about him right now, I can't seem to get any motivation for my thesis. If I don't get the next chapter in by the end of the semester, they're going to drop me."

"I didn't know. But isn't there something else you'd rather be doing?" Jason knew that she had toyed with the idea of becoming a coroner for the city.

"I don't know. I don't want to burn any bridges right now."

Her problems followed her to the social, and even though she looked beautiful in the dark blue evening dress with her hair tucked up into a clip, she wore an expression of confusion all night.

"Something the matter?"

"Just thinking, Grissom." Sara took the flute of champagne that he offered.

"What about?"

"My education here. I think I may give it up and become a coroner for the city. I'm just not very passionate about this physics thing."

"And you are passionate about dead people?"

"I'd be doing some good. More good should be done in the world."

"If that's what you want. Go for it."

"What about you, what's on your mind tonight?"

"I was just thinking about how its a long drive to Marina Del Rey and that you shouldn't come unless you want to."

"Well, I do think I could use the time away to think about my options, but if you're visiting family, I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Then I have just one question... If I ask you to do something really strange, will you do it, no questions asked and never tell anyone?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend when we get to my mom's? She thinks I'm lonely and sad and probably gay. If you come along, she'll stop worrying."

"I guess I can do that. You'll have to fill me in on some things if I'm going to play the part."

"Sounds fine. First thing you have to know, my mother is deaf, that's why I can lip read. Second, my dad died when I was a kid." They talked through the rest of the night, planning the visit so they could be convincing.

"I got my PhD in Biology. I was the youngest Coroner in LA county. I think that about covers it." Grissom stopped.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, right?" Grissom's eyes got big.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. We'll leave at 7am and stay for two nights."

"Night."

"Night, thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They left early the next morning and traveled the six hours south to Marina Del Rey. They stopped half-way and ate lunch at a small diner. Grissom ordered a BLT on wheat and Sara got a salad. They continued down the coast to the city and Grissom's rented car rolled to a stop in front of a bungalow styled house white house. There was a well manicured front yard with a garden along one side and lacy curtains in the windows. "Here we are." Grissom said as the car stopped. "Ready, _honey_?"

"Sure, _sweetheart_."

They got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Grissom went right in and then stopped, "You have to call me Gil, while we're here. She can read lips and will know if you're calling me Grissom."

"Oh, right."

They walked in and found a woman in her 60's sitting down on floral couch arranging tea for three. She looked up when a shadow passed over where she was looking and smiled at her son.

_Hello! It's so good to see you Gilbert! I've missed you so much. Is this the girl you told me about? _She signed this all in quick succession. Sara looked confused and looked over to Grissom who was signing back her answer and speaking at the same time.

"It's good to see you, too. I missed you as well. Yes, this is the girl, Sara."

"It's good to meet you, Mrs. Grissom." Sara extended a hand to the woman who was watching her lips. The woman grasped her hand in return, smiling.

_It's nice to meet you. Gilbert hasn't had many friends, let alone girlfriends. I'm glad to see him with someone so pretty._

Sara looked the woman while Grissom translated for her, "She says, it's nice to meet you. She says that I haven't had many friends—hey! Or girlfriends and that she's glad to see me with someone so pretty—Mother!"

Mrs. Grissom smiled and laughed. It was strange to see a woman who didn't talk laugh. _Have some tea. Come in and sit down. _

They talked, with Grissom translating, for a while before Mrs. Grissom suggested that they go get some dinner for everyone. Grissom said he wouldn't hear of such a thing and excused himself to the kitchen to begin dinner, leaving Mrs. Grissom and Sara alone. An uncomfortable silent space filled the void between them until--

"You know Gilbert doesn't have to bring a fake girlfriend over to appease his mother," Mrs. Grissom said in the strange tone that deaf people often talk in.

Sara sat, stunned at both the fact that she could talk and at what she said, "He didn't bring a fake girlfriend. I'm a girl and I'm his friend." Mrs. Grissom's eyes narrowed and filled with laughter. "Please don't tell him you know. He was afraid you thought we was gay and that he didn't have friends. We just met, but I consider us friends."

"I'm glad he has someone to call him a friend. As far as being gay, well, I knew he wasn't gay the day I found his box of dirty magazines under his bed when he moved out."

"Well, he still wouldn't like you knowing I'm a fake girlfriend. We can play along until I tell him later, right?"

"Sure, honey."

"What tipped you off?"

"He's never talked about you before. You're awfully pretty to be with him. He's, what, 15 years older than you? Let's just say that it's a mother's instinct."

Grissom finished some spaghetti and they all sat down in the dinning room. It was a while before dinner was finished, with the three of them laughing and talking. Mrs. Grissom told the two that the guest room was all made up and Grissom choked.

"I can stay in my room. Sara can stay in her own room." Grissom sputtered as he tried to change the sleeping arrangements. He didn't realize it, but Mrs. Grissom and Sara were smiling at each other.

_No I insist. You are going out. You must share a room. _

"Great. Well, I'll clear the table and Sara and I will go to bed." Grissom finally conceded. He did not sound like he thought the idea was all that great. He left and Mrs. Grissom and Sara smiled at each other, knowingly.

Grissom went upstairs with Sara tagging along behind and they arrived the last bedroom, queen sized bed, antique furniture, with lace doileys all around. "My mother has a great sense of style," Grissom rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed."

At this Sara couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Your mom knows. She told me that there's no way that we're together. Something about me being too pretty and a mother's instinct."

"That's just great. So you two were just planning this whole bedroom thing?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I thought it would be less embarrassing if I told you away from her."

"Humph. Well, I'll just excuse myself and sleep in my old room."

"Don't be all mad. She said she didn't think you were gay---magazines under the bed?"

"That's great." Again, Grissom did not seem like he thought things were great. "I'll see you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sara got up after a restful night. She hoped that Grissom wouldn't be too angry. It was still another day before they left, not to mention a six hour drive back. She walked down stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hello, my dear." Mrs. Grissom poured some orange juice in a glass for her.

"Morning. How are you...," She lowered her voice, "how is Grissom?"

"Fine. Talked this morning. He'll get over it."

"I heard that. I'm not sure I forgive either one of you, yet." Grissom entered the room wearing a blue apron. "However, I did make breakfast for everyone."

They sat down and ate in strained silence until Grissom broke it, "Even though you're not my girlfriend, Sara, I should still show you around. That is the point, right?"

"Point of what, dear?" Mrs. Grissom asked with interest.

"I told her she should come because she's only effectively been three places in her life."

"Then you two should go see the mountains. The snow is beautiful this time of year on Mount Wilson."

"Ah. Well, what can we say? Would you like to go for a ride?" Grissom was talking to Sara who had her mouth full.

"meah, shure." She finished chewing and swallowed. "I'd love to. I saw snow at Harvard, but I've never been on a mountain before."

They left a few hours later and drove the hour or so to the mountain. When they got to the park they realized that it was also an observatory and got out to talk with some of the crowd. They were invited on a tour and to stay until that night, which happened to mark the Geminid meteor shower.

"60-80 meteors per hour. Want to watch some shooting stars?" Grissom obviously wanted to stay.

"Sure, why not. Your mother won't be worried, will she?"

"Not really, besides, she could use a little payback after last night."

"She said you didn't have to bring a fake girlfriend around. She could have been mad at you for trying something like that."

"Well, I guess I won't be asking you to Christmas, I won't be needing a girlfriend, I guess."

"I guess. I don't celebrate Christmas, anyway. I usually just work full time during the season."

"No family, right. Just you and Jason?"

"Yep."

They talked and walked around until night fall when they entered one of the observatories to see the meteors. "Look at that one! It lasted for a while." Sara was really enjoying this and Grissom watched her while she grabbed her arms and began to rub.

"Cold?"

"A bit." At this, he wrapped his arms around her and they stood, lulled by the shooting stars for nearly two hours. The technician was the reason for their trip back to reality.

"Closing up, here. You can watch outside, if you'd like, but we have to start getting some work done here." The man was obviously annoyed that anyone had stayed this long.

"Alright, we have a long drive back, anyway." When they got outside the snow, which had been blindingly white before, was now a cool blue, shadowed in the starlight. Sara took this moment in. It was beautiful. She wished she could stay there forever.

It was about midnight when they got back to the house.

"Long night?" Mrs. Grissom was still up, in her robe, and looking at the clock. She had begun to sign and talk at the same time for Sara's sake.

"Happened across some shooting stars. Thought we'd stay." Grissom was uncomfortable with the insinuations that his mother kept making.

"I'm beat. 'Night Grissom, Mrs. Grissom. See you tomorrow." Sara hauled herself up the stairs and passed out cold on her bed.

The conversation downstairs continued.

_She's a nice girl. Why don't you make a move. You obviously like her. _

_She's too young. I live in Las Vegas now, she's still working on her Master's. _

_So what. You could just see where it goes._

_I don't want to see where it goes. She's nice but I don't think she would like to be with me..._

_And why not? You're smart, funny, and you have a good job. Don't sell yourself short._

_I'm not. I just don't want to be with her._

_That's the one thing I know is a lie. I know how you look at her. I've seen it before. You can't hardly go a minute without looking in her direction. She looks at you, too, you know._

_I'm old enough, biologically speaking, to be her father. _

_Doesn't stop most people. And how many teens have kids? _

_Teens have been having children for many millenia. We wouldn't be the race we are now if that hadn't happened. _

_And older men have been with younger women for many millenia. If you're going to use history against me, you'd better be prepared to take it all. _

_Mom. Just leave it be. I'm going home tomorrow. I'll be leaving California soon after. I probably won't ever see her again. _

_I don't believe that for a second. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sara and Grissom were about an hour away from the university when the conversation drifted toward her master's.

"I just don't know if I want to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I am just tired of it all. I want to be out there doing something. I don't see any real rewards for studying physics. I'm thinking about, don't laugh,"

"I won't. What?"

"I'm thinking about going to the coroner's early and just working there for now. I want to make a difference."

"Well, I've been a coroner. I can tell you, you make a difference, but you see a lot of things you wish you hadn't later."

"That's alright. I've had my share of horror. Nothing can really beat what I've seen."

Grissom pursed his lips and was about to ask about the last comment when--

"Lets just stay that my childhood wasn't exactly normal." Grissom took the hint and the continued down the freeway.

"So you're just going to go back to Las Vegas in a few days?" It was Sara's turn for probing.

"Yes. I have an experiment running and I need to get back to the lab."

"Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted. I feel like I've known you for years but its barely been a week." Sara was staring at her fingers.

"I know what you mean. I feel like I can trust you. You know, incidentally, more than my entire staff about my personal life. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

"Who would I tell?"

"I'm just saying that if we ever run into each other in the future, please keep these things quiet."

"You've got it. Especially the magazines."

"Please. Especially that." They grinned at each other and soon pulled up to Sara's apartment.

"This is me. Pop the trunk?" Sara hopped out and began to unload her bag.

"Let me help you, the least I can do for you putting up with my mother is carry your stuff to your place." Grissom put his hazzards on and the walked up the stairs, stopping at Sara's door.

"Would you, uh, like to come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well, thanks. For everything. Madeline said she'd take you to the airport on Friday. I have to attend some meetings and work on my thesis before Christmas. I guess..." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

They began to part until Grissom grabbed her by her hips roughly and pulled her close again, kissing her with equal amounts of pleasure and nervousness. They stayed there for several minutes, twirling tongues caressing each other's mouths and lips, hands passing over each other's backs and hips, stomachs and chests. When they parted they could both feel what should come next.

"Hey guys! Whoa, am I interrupting?" Jason had chosen that moment to visit Sara. "I can come back if you need a few." He eyed them carefully. They were still looking at each other with new eyes. Suddenly Sara's head snapped toward Jason.

"No. We're fine. Grissom is leaving. By Grissom, have a safe trip back. E-mail me when you get a chance."

"Gil. Call me Gil."

"Right. Gil. It was great meeting and working and traveling with you." With that he turned on his heel and left.

"What was that all about? Did you two do what I think you did?" Jason was bug-eyed and had an excited tone.

"Not exactly. Just a goodbye kiss. Somehow I don't think it is goodbye, though."


End file.
